vampiremeerkatfandomcom-20200214-history
That Darn Miaw
That Darn Miaw is a short story connected to the Pokémon fanseries Mioo, Dorost Ast!. It uses the specie-swap concept, but plays off in the original Pokémon universe. It stars Team Rocket, who are the only characters that received the change. The story can be read as a fake episode. It hasn't been written out in a normal format or given an official upload. Most of the summary below was first added to the original "Mioo, Dorost Ast!" page at the Pokémon Fanfiction wiki in August of 2017. The artwork on this page was specifically made for it and hasn't been uploaded anywhere else. Story After a short encounter with an unknown psychic Pokémon, Team Rocket wakes up the next morning to find themselves transformed. While their predicament should come with questions, Meowth proclaims it might help them catch Pikachu and is quick to see the bright side of things. He suggests they use their new appearance to befriend and trick Ash and his friends, and should worry about the details of their transformation later. While Jessie and James feel they've gotten the short end of the stick, as they've been stripped of their "good looks" and ability to speak, they happily agree with the plan. The naked Meowth graces his teammates by getting dressed, borrowing James' abandoned white pants and black undershirt, and they head off to Ash's camping spot. Meowth clumsily introduces himself as "Milo" (pronounced: "Me-low") and wastes no time asking to join them as "their newfound companion friend". While the group politely welcomes him and his 2 Pokémon, Ash is quick to grow tired of the guests, as Misty appears smitten by Meowth and turns every conversation into a tiresome spectacle. Meowth is bothered by it as well, but Jessie urges him to keep Misty close in order to secure his place in the group. Brock tries to distract everyone from each other by bringing up a random bit of information; and talks about the Pokémon Protection Center located in the upcoming town. Pokémon that suffered heavy abuse are housed there and are in need of skilled trainers with the patience to care and reeducate them. Though Meowth feels nothing for visiting such a depressing place, Jessie and James tell him they should take a look, as there might be rare Pokémon they could steal. The group starts moving and eventually reach the Protection Center. Upon entering, the gloominess of the place instantly pulls Ash's gang out of their once optimistic mood. Team Rocket is less affected by the sad, caged faces, and quickly browse the room for valuable Pokémon. Meowth finds a Clefable and a Vulpix sitting together, but a lonesome Meowth next to them then catches his attention. Her amulet is cracked, half of her tail amputated, her left eye closed, and her left-side whiskers and fang are missing. One of the caretakers picks up on his interest for her and informs him she could use a peaceful home, but Meowth doesn't feel addressed to and speaks to the caged Meowth he's not planning on taking her, as he's on a mission. The Meowth offers a short reply back, but then shows surprise for his ability to understand her. Meowth answers he's a Pokémon himself, leaving her confused and unsure what to say next. The caretaker misinterprets the short interaction as love at first sight and urges Meowth to take her. He stumbles over his words trying to come up with excuses not to, but feels guilted into adopting her when he almost mentions her ugliness. Ash and his friends praise him for his decision, and consider the adoption as the right moment to leave. Jessie and James become angry over their wasted time, but Meowth reminds them that their original plan of catching Pikachu is still in progress, and adopting an abused Pokémon only helped them earn respect. Because of the cat's missing tooth, it sounds like she's saying "miaw", earning her the name. Still, she barely speaks and shows no trust in her surroundings. She's usually dragging along a few feet away from the group and doesn't engage in anything that's going on. Brock attempts to use his Pokémon knowledge to help her adjust, but she's unreceptive. In the following weeks, Team Rocket manages to keep up the act and becomes a permanent part of Ash's crew. At the same time, Meowth has taken Brock's early advice and shown patience for his adopted fellow Meowth. His ability to understand Pokémon made it easy for them to socialize and she's rewarded his efforts by not hiding away anymore. While still not fond of other people and Pokémon, she allows him to hold and pet her, even though it makes Meowth uncomfortable, since he's a Meowth himself. Though they've grown attached, Miaw feels uncertain about his outed plans of betraying the people that consider him his friend. One night, Team Rocket is spitballing some methods on how to peacefully obtain Pikachu from Ash, and she decides to show her concern. Jessie and James feel insulted by her opinion and exclaim she should back off and show gratitude for adopting her. Meowth tells them off and commends her bravery to speak up, considering her shyness, but explains they're the bad guys and have to capture Pikachu for their boss. Because she doesn't look reassured by the answer, Meowth decides to further comfort her after Jessie and James have gone to sleep. He says she doesn't have to be involved with their practices and promises to spare her from fighting. He asks if she's willing to be a bystander and not tell Pikachu about the plan, to which Miaw says she wasn't planning on betraying him after his kindness. Meowth expresses his gratitude and wishes her goodnight, but then becomes conflicted by his previously made request. He comes to the conclusion it's unfair to ask of her to look away and Team Rocket offers no future to a victim of abuse. Knowing how happy and successful Ash and his friends are, as they are the heroes, he figures it makes sense to give her to either one of them and disappear for a while; hopefully motivating Miaw to start a relationship with her new owner and making his work easier. The next day, he tells Jessie and James they need to leave for the sake of the plan. Even though they're not given a reason why, they trust his decision. Meowth then wakes Miaw and takes her to Misty, with the request to take care of her. This comes as a surprise to everyone and upsets Miaw greatly, but Meowth ignores her and tells Misty he can't take her where he's going. At that point everyone realizes he's leaving. Miaw cries out for him, but Misty accepts his excuse for what it is and promises to give her top priority. Ash and his friends, while a bit confused, wish him goodbye and watch Team Rocket disappear out of sight. After 2 weeks, Miaw's health has decreased to a lethal low. She refused to eat or act since Meowth left her behind. Misty feels guilty for letting it come this far, though Brock tries to cheer her up by saying she's been nothing but sweet to her. Ash concludes they need to find "Milo" and urge him to take her back before she ends up dead, which he and Pikachu volunteer to do, while Misty and Brock take Miaw to the Pokémon Health Center. Ash steals another poor sucker's bike and speeds off into the direction Meowth was seen last heading to. Nearly 30 minutes later, Team Rocket's camp hears Ash's voice calling out a name they're not familiar with, until James reminds Meowth it's the human name he made up for himself. Meowth climbs up a boulder and spots Ash alone in the far distance. Jessie notes this would be the right opportunity for them to knock him out and grab Pikachu, but James states that something serious must've happened if Ash is out looking for them on his own. Meowth ponders what to do, but figures their transformation would've been pointless if they'd brute force it anyway, so decides to answer Ash's calls. Ash meets up with them and tells them about Miaw's condition. This angers Meowth, but Ash promises him that Misty has done everything she could. He continues he needs to take Miaw back, but Meowth repeats that he can't offer her the peaceful home she needs and she's better off staying with them. Ash argues a home can be anywhere or anything, and again urges him to come. Team Rocket follows him back to town and Meowth meets up with Miaw at the hospital. Though bedridden, she shows emotional excitement upon his arrival, and Meowth greets her in the same fashion. Misty feels it's necessary to apologize to him, but Meowth decides to trust Ash on his words and says to appreciate her efforts. Miaw's frightening status is invisible in his presence and he seems to have a healing effect on her. Nurse Joy fires her from the hospital merely 3 days later. Before Meowth and Miaw leave the room, he talks with her about her possible fate of getting blasted off every day if she stays with him, but she shows little concern for her future or his bad reputation, and asks him to keep her. He doesn't understand the appeal, but is flattered enough to accept her decision. At the building's entrance, Ash and his friends approach Team Rocket to invite them back into the group, but Jessie and James are unsure how to respond and ask Meowth where they are on the schedule. After failing "to get rid of" Miaw, Meowth thinks about the offer and concludes there's no point in staying separated anymore. From this moment on, Miaw becomes more attached to Meowth and often wants to be held. Meowth caters to her wishes and appears visibly content being claimed by her like this, making Jessie and James wonder if their teammate is still concerned with their scheme. One day they comment on his distracting relationship with her and express their worries, but he replies to owe her this. They don't understand the logic, thus he explains to see himself in her. He regretted leaving her behind after realizing that her life is how he could've ended up himself, and he would've wanted someone to reach out to him if he were stuck in such a lonely position of fear and distrust. Jessie replies that the only people who owe her are the ones that did her wrong and he's spending more time than necessary being buddies with everybody. Meowth realizes that the statement is far from wrong, but stays uneager to speed up the plan, as it would mean the start of Miaw's criminal career. James puts the pieces together and brings up Meowth's tendency to fall for cute faces, especially those that show him respect or affection, and wonders if Miaw's love motivated him to made different plans for himself. James' accusations make Meowth nervous, giving Jessie the time to answer for him; and jokes Miaw is not a cute face. The answer fills Meowth with rage, but he decides to play along and laughs it off. But James takes the discussion more seriously and asks Meowth not to betray the team, but Jessie reminds James that Miaw only knows and respects him as her trainer, not a Meowth. Since it has been over 2 months, they doubt they'll ever turn back to normal, which starts to discourage everyone a little. Meowth heads over to their tent, but discovers Miaw is still awake inside. He wants to know if she was able to hear them, but she attempts to soothe his mind by saying to understand his Pokémon's concerns. He comments on her eternal mellow attitude towards their messed up plans, and admits not wanting to ruin a pretty good life. She asks if he enjoys Ash and Pikachu's company now, but he replies to mainly enjoy hers in this moment of peace. Miaw feels cheeky enough to ask if he can stand being around an ugly face. He answers he probably doesn't look all that appealing to her as a human. She jokes that to be so. Meowth then goes on to brag about his good looks as a Meowth and that she'll like him when he turns back to normal, for which Miaw has no comeback. By her response he understands she still doesn't believe him and just made himself look mentally questionable. He ends the conversation and tells her goodnight. Miaw reassures him by lying next to him. Early in the next morning, Jessie and James unintentionally wake him with their back-and-forth on whether to take matters into their own hands and how to approach Ash. Meowth drowsily leaves the tent and they hear him asking Ash for Pikachu to help him collect berries for breakfast. Jessie and James are left dumbstruck by the simpleness and effectiveness of the approach, and congratulate him for coming around. Meowth wakes Miaw to tell her they're about to start their scheme and she should go to the air balloon. She asks if she can't sit in his backpack instead, but he says there's a chance he'll get attacked before reaching the balloon and isn't carrying any ways of protection. Meowth hands Pikachu a big, weighted basket and tries to tire him out during the berry picking. When he's worked to the bone, Meowth traps him in his own basket, hiding a sturdy cage. He speeds off to the air balloon, but Pikachu still has the strength to call out for help. He tries to fire off some attacks in addition to that, but to no avail. Jessie and James begin to lift off when they see Meowth coming and celebrate their victory early, but Ash quickly catches up with them. He recognizes the air balloon and learns the three work for Team Rocket. Jessie and James start to panic when Ash summons his other Pokémon, and speed up, giving Meowth little time to get in. He can barely jump high enough to throw the caged Pikachu inside the balloon, but is left behind to deal with his angered ex-friends. Miaw becomes greatly upset by this and jumps down without giving it much thought. Right before Ash's Pokémon can perform their first attack, Miaw drops down in between them, breaking a paw and immediately falling unconscious upon impact. Everyone is startled by the display and the battle called off. When Brock wants to help the hurt Miaw, Meowth sprints towards him to push him down and take her himself. Brock calls after him that she's in need of care, and Meowth becomes conflicted on whether to continue fleeing or change direction to where town is, as for Ash and his friends. Seeing the worrisome state of Miaw's crippled body, he knows that facing them is a small price to pay and turns back. The group joins him on the way to the hospital. While he receives sympathy for the accident, they still express their disgust for his betrayal and the theft of Pikachu. Meowth let's them snarl away while his mind is more concerned with Miaw. Ash orders him to get Pikachu back, whereafter he grows tired of their voices and feels bold enough to ask what he's going to do if he refuses. The insinuation they'll hurt or keep Miaw is not appreciated and Ash tells him they're not Team Rocket. Brock understands it's not the right time to pressure Meowth and suggests Ash to start looking himself, while they keep an eye on the traitor. The next day, Meowth is approached by Nurse Joy with the news Miaw has passed away. He becomes inconsolable, affecting Brock and Misty as well. He wants none of their kind words and instead heads over to the room where Miaw is held. He cries next to her body, with his many tears having a strange reaction upon falling down. Brock and Misty feel to have seen the phenomenon before, but are unable to recall. Eventually Miaw awakens, leaving the room shocked. Nurse Joy confirms she's been healed. Meowth's tears emit a strange glow and she comments to have read about a Pokémon's tears having resurrection powers when plentiful enough, but is puzzled by how a single human being managed to do it and possess such a power in the first place. Meowth turns to everyone and admits he is, in fact, Meowth from Team Rocket. He's met with expressions of doubt, but he cares little for their disbelief and only wants to be with Miaw right now. She too starts to release glowing tears in his embrace, and when Brock and Misty come back to check on them, they see two Meowths lying on the bed. Upon waking up, Miaw shows confusion for the strange cat touching cheeks with her and starts calling out for her master. Meowth quickly tells Miaw in their native language he is the one she's looking for and they need to jump out of the window as long Brock and Misty haven't realized who he is. She doesn't trust him, but has to admit his voice sounds similar. When his eyes and scent also seem to match, she decides to go along with his plan. While Brock and Misty are still looking around the room for "Milo", Meowth opens the window and escapes with Miaw. In an act of automatism, he puts her in his backpack and tries to run off with it, though this has become more of a challenge. Nevertheless, these mannerisms convince Miaw even more that he is her master and she asks how he managed to turn into a Pokémon. Meowth repeats he was always a Meowth, but another Pokémon cast strange magic on him and his team mates months ago. While clumsily being carried on the back of this fellow Meowth, Miaw is silently taking in the whole ordeal. They find a crash-landed air balloon a short distance away from town, and Meowth realizes their plan has failed again. He calls for Jessie and James, but gets greeted by Pikachu instead, who thinks Meowth is kidnapping Miaw. Ash follows behind him and draws the same conclusion, whereafter Pikachu is instructed to give him a beating. Meowth wants to explain to them he's Milo, but then figures they're not fond of that character now either, and can only let them throw him around. Miaw becomes angered by this and fights Pikachu off. After winning, the moment of pause allows for Ash to review the situation and come to the conclusion the two like each other. While he isn't sure what their relationship means for Milo, he allows for them to run off. Meowth and Miaw come across a beaten-up Jessie and James, still looking like Pokémon. They express jealousy for Meowth having his body back, though are glad to have the team back together and Miaw being fine. Still, they say their next order of business should be getting back to normal and doubt it Miaw is a good addition to Team Rocket. Meowth insists she's proven herself to be a strong fighter, but Jessie believes she's too reckless and neither of them can act like proper villains in each other's presence. Miaw ensures them that her loyalty lies with her master and will do whatever is asked from her. Still being perceived as her master makes Meowth uncomfortable, but he supports the remark and insists she'll make a difference. The group goes off to look for ways to fully restore themselves, but when everything has been tried, are forced to return to the place they were first transformed. There they happen to meet the same Pokémon that cursed them, who isn't happy to see the trio. Meowth apologizes for trying to kidnap it back then and begs it to help his friends. His plea appears to work, and Jessie and James are turned back to normal, but Miaw is also granted a bit of body restoration. She's given back her tooth, whiskers, and eye, though her tail stays unaffected, insinuating she was born with it. The Pokémon then disappears, as Team Rocket loudly celebrates. Because the amulet on Miaw's head is still cracked, Meowth goes to look on the beach for a pretty stone to replace it with, which she lovingly accepts. Though he has obvious romantic feelings for her, she still treats him like a human being and doesn't take the hints all that well. Team Rocket goes back to business as usual, while he tries to develop their relationship further until she understands. During their fights with Ash and his friends, she is usually asked to hide elsewhere, despite being the most useful Pokémon on the team. Category:Pokémon Category:Fanfiction